JOURNEY
by A.Hirano
Summary: "Semuanya bermula ketika sang ibu memutuskan untuk menikah lagi karena merasa Kyungsoo membutuhkan sosok seorang appa dan ia membutuhkan figur suami dalam hidupnya" it's Kaisoo as Main pair/ DLDR/Drama/Romance/Family/Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

**Present**

**~ JOURNEY ~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**Genderswitch**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya ff **

**Rated: M**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Anyeong! Hai..hai.. hira dateng lagi nih dengan ff yang baru dan mungkin ini bakalan banyak obrolan dewasanya karena memang hira bikinnya begini kenapa di simpan di rate M karena alasan tadi, ga ada adegan nc, mature yang lain-lain dan juga jangan berharap yang aneh-aneh dan jangan berharap banyak akan hal itu ya :D peace.**

**Ngomong-ngomong masih ada ga ya yang nunggu karyaku hheee.. yah hira harap sih masih ada hhhee.. mianhae kalo hira lama ga nongol karena hira beneran bad mood banget buat nerusin nulis ff setelah dua kejadian yang bikin enek itu. Tapi atas segala support yang chingu semua kasih, hira udah mulai menulis lagi dan hasilnya ya ini, ff baru yang keluar n multi chap lagi semoga chingu semua mau merespon akan kelanjutan ff ini.**

**Untuk ff hira yang 'SEMUA BISA DIPERBAIKI SAYANG' hira lagi proses hhheee..**

**Sekali lagi gamsahamnida untuk chingu semua :D** *Bow** mian kalo tulisan hira makin gaje hhheee..**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summary: **

"Semuanya bermula ketika sang ibu memutuskan untuk menikah lagi karena merasa Kyungsoo membutuhkan sosok seorang appa dan ia membutuhkan figur suami dalam hidupnya" it's Kaisoo as Main pair

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo terbangun begitu merasakan sinar matahari mencoba memasuki matanya yang terpejam. "Ughh.." lenguhnya kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya menjadi duduk. Pandangan matanya tertunduk mengarah pada selimut yang kini menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

Miris..

Satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan nasib yeoja berusia 19 tahun (umur korea) ini, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menerawang kejadian yang telah menimpanya kemarin.

**Flashback on **

BRAK!

"YA KYUNGSO! KEMARI KAU"

teriak seorang pria paruh baya setelah menggebrak pintu apartemen kecil itu dengan sangat keras. Pria itu tidaklah sedang mabuk namun dilihat dari raut wajahnya, kentara sekali jika pria itu tengah frustasi dan terburu-buru agar sesuatu beban yang tengah ia tanggung cepat selesai.

Kyungsoo, yeoja bermata bulat dengan rambut panjang sepinggang, kulit seputih susu dan badannya yang mungil segera berlari menghampiri sang appa.

"Ada apa app.." belum selesai ia bicara sang appa segera menyeretnya paksa. "Appa sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencoba menghentikan aksi sang appa yang menyeretnya keluar.

"Kau diam saja, yang jelas setelah ini hidupku akan bahagia karena hutangku lunas" Kyungsoo tak mengerti dengan ucapan sang ayah "Maksud appa?" kini ia benar-benar mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk meronta.

"Aisshhh..dasar bodoh, kau akan kujadikan uang. Mengerti?" ucap sang ayah dengan santai.

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak, ia ingat sang ayah adalah seorang penjudi dan tukang mabuk-mabukan, ia akan menghabiskan uangnya yang tak lain adalah hasil kerja keras Kyungsoo selama ini untuk hal itu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat "Andwae appa, belum cukupkah selama empat tahun ini aku bekerja keras?" tapi sang ayah hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi geramnya.

Ya sudah sejak 4 tahun terakhir ini Kyungsoo memang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga, ibunya telah meninggal ketika ia berusia 14 tahun karena siksaan ayahnya yang mengharuskan ibunya menghembuskan nafas terakhir ketika tersungkur karena tendangan bertubi-tubi sang ayah. Tak hanya Kyungsoo yang sering dipukuli namun ibunyapun sama.

Semuanya bermula ketika sang ibu memutuskan untuk menikah lagi karena merasa Kyungsoo membutuhkan sosok seorang appa dan ia membutuhkan figur suami dalam hidupnya. Ibunya Kim Ryowook merasa kesepian ketika Do Jongwoon- suaminya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat akhirnya memutuskan menikah dengan Do Minjoon pria yang ia kenal lewat temannya saat bekerja di bank.

Namun setelah pernikahan, bukannya merasa bahagia tapi satu bulan setelah pernikahan mereka merasa sangat menderita karena Minjoon yang selama ini di bilang baik ternyata adalah sosok yang selalu menyiksa dan berfoya-foya. Ryowook merasa tertipu karena ternyata ia menikah dengan seorang yang ternyata adalah seorang pengangguran dan pemalas dan jangan lupakan kebiasaannya yang selalu berjudi dan mabuk-mabukan. Membuat ia dan keluarganya terlilit hutang.

Kyungsoo yang saat itu masih berumur 4 tahun dipaksa harus mengerti keadaan keluarganya. Karena tak tahan melihat sang eomma yang sering disiksa dan menangis. Tak hanya sang eomma kadang Kyungsoopun kena pukul atau tendang sang ayah tiri.

Dan sekarang sang ayah menyeretnya keluar tempat tinggalnya tanpa tahu apa yang akan ayahnya perbuat.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat dipipi putihnya membuat warna kemerahan kentara disana karena saking kerasnya tamparan sang ayah "Kau tahu, aku terlalu banyak berhutang karena kalah judi dan mengurusmu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat.

"Memangnya hasil kerja sebagai tukang masak direstoran sepertimu itu cukup untuk kebutuhanku sehari-hari?" kyungsoo diam "Kebutuhan sewa apartemen, biaya sehari-hari? Apa itu cukup?" Kyungsoo masih diam, airmatanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini mulai menetes.

"Dasar sial, itu semua tidak cukup Kyungsoo, walaupun kau bekerja selama 4 tahun ini tapi sekolahmu itu mengganggu pemasukan kita dan aku harus menanggung semuanya dengan bertaruh di tempat judi" terangnya "Kau baru bekerja penuh selama satu tahun ini, karena selama ini kau selalu bekerja paruh waktu. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari pekerja paruh waktu di restoran huh?" sang ayah menatapnya nyalang "Jika pekerjaanmu adapah pelacur maka kau akan bisa memenuhi semua keinginan dan kebutuhan kita tapi kau terlalu bodoh untuk itu" Kyungsoo merasa hantinya tercabik-cabik.

Dari dulu sang ayah hanya menginginkan dirinya melacur agar cepat dapat uang namun Kyungsoo selalu menolaknya mentah-mentah dan ia akan selalu kabur ketika ayahnya akan menjualnya dan membiarkan ia babak belur karena siksaan sang ayah di esok hari.

"Aku berhutang banyak pada tuan Kim, dan dia sudah setuju dengan kau sebagai bayarannya" Minjoon segera menyeret Kyungsoo tanpa ampun. Walau Kyungsoo meronta, menangis dan berteriak-teriak ia sungguh tak peduli. Tuan Kim sudah setuju dengan Kyungsoo sebagai bayarannya dan ia masih akan mendapat untung karena ia tak harus mengurusi Kyungsoo anak tirinya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia Kyungsoo, anakku yang aku janjikan tuan" ucap Minjoon menyodorkan sang putri yang terus menunduk sedari tadi ia sampai di tempat Minjoon mengadakan janji dengan Tuan Kim. Sang pria yang sepertinya masih sangat muda itu menyeringai puas melihat Minjoon ternyata membawa sang putri.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji akan menikahinya Tuan, kau harus penuhi itu" seru Minjoon.

"Kalau aku melanggar janji mana mungkin aku datang ke gereja ini tua bangka" ucapnya tak tahu sopan. Setelah itu Kyungsoo diseret menuju altar,

"Ku mohon jangan tuan" mohonnya sambil terus menunduk dan sesekali isakannya keluar .

"Terlambat, pastur sudah menunggu dan appamu sudah menjualmu dengan transaksinya kau hanya harus kunikahi tanpa kuberi apapun karena itu pengganti seluruh hutangnya yang menumpuk selama belasan tahun ini" jelasnya.

"Kau hanya perlu diam dan menjawab ya, jika tidak para pengawalku akan langsung datang dan memperkosamu secara bersamaan" acnamnya dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa bugkam dan menurut.

"Dengan ini tuan Kim Jongin dan nona Do Kyungsoo sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri" begitulah ucap sang pastur mengesahkan pernikahan yang hanya disaksikan oleh Minjoon dan juga seorang nenk yang diyakini adalah kepala pelayan dari tuan Kim.

Setelah acara selesai Minjoon pergi dan Kyungsoo diseret oleh pria tinggi yang kini berstatus suaminya itu kedalam sebuah mobil mewahnya. Entah lah akan dibawa kemana dirinya setelah ini, Kyungsoo resmi menjadi istri walau tanpa cincin yang tersemat dijarinya hanya surat-surat pernkahan yang menjadi bukti dan tuhan, pastur, ayah tiri dan nenek itu yang akan menjadi saksinya.

**Flash back Off**

Kyungsoo beringsut dari ranjang setelah beberapa lama ia termenung, dengan menutup tubuhnya hanya dengan selimut ia mencoba bangkit dan berjalan dengan terseok mencari kamar mandi di kamar yang ia huni semalam sungguh bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit dan perih.

PLUK!

Selimut itu tergeletak dengan sekejap dilantai, Kyungsoo hanya memandang nanar tubuhnya lewat kaca wastafel yang berada di kamar mandi. Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya seiring dengan bercak merah keunguan yang sangat jelas tercetak dari tulang dadanya hingga perut dan berakhir pada tengah breastnya yang berwarna ungu kehitaman. Ia masih ingat semalam ia telah digagahi Tuan Kim, yang telah membelinya dengan sebuah sumpah pernikahan kemarin dan semalam tuan Kim terlalu kuat menghisap bagian ini.

Mata kosongnya kini mulai menerawang.

**Flashback on**

BRUK!

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo terbanting keatas ranjang empuk berukuran king size, setelah mengunci pintu sang pria mendekati Kyungsoo perlahan.

"MAU APA KAU?" teriaknya.

Sementara sang pria hanya menyeringai jahat ia sunguh tak habis pikir dengan yeoja dihadapannya ini. Tadi di gereja ia menurut tapi setelah tiba disini ia berteriak ketakutan, sungguh itu membuat Jongin sangat senang.

"Mau apa katamu? Tentu saja memberi pekerjaan padamu" ucapnya santai sementara Kyungsoo beringsut mundur seiring pria dihadapannya ini maju.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriaknya lagi.

"Hei, kau ini budakku jadi apapun yang akan aku lakukan itu hanya boleh atas kehendakku" Kyungsoo terdiam.

'Budak?' pikirnya.

"Walau kau kunikahi tetap saja kau aku anggap sebagai budakku jadi…"

GREP!

Dalam sekejap Kyungsoo sudah berada dalam kungkungan tubuh besar Jongin membiarkan kedua matanya menatap namja yang sedari tadi tak mau ia pandang sama sekali. Jongin, seorang pria yang tadinya ia pikir sudah berumur ternyata adalah namja yang masih muda dengan aura dingin yang begitu menusuk sehingga Kyungsoo merasakan ketakutan yang teramat sangat saat ini.

"Bagiku budak adalah pekerja, pekerja di rumah dan….

.

pekerja di ranjang".

Kyungsoo melotot lebar dengan dua kata yang Jongin ucapkan. Ketakutannya kini berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut namja dihadapannya.

"Panggil aku tuan mulai saat ini, mengerti?" Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam. Tubuhnya begretar hebat sementara mulutnya terkatup rapat "Ku anggap diammu adalah mengerti" selanjutnya Jongin mendorong tubuh kecil Kyungsoo hingga berbaring dan berada dibawahnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat "Ku mohon jangan..hhmmcpkkkk" terlambat, Jongin sudah membungkamnya dengan ciuman ganas. Jongin, pria itu tak membiarkan Kyungsoo meneruskan kata-katanya.

"TOLONG!" Kyungsoo menjerit, tubuhnya begretar makin hebat setelah Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Jujur itu adalah ciuman pertama Kyungsoo dan yang dia dapat bukanlah ciuman lembut yang manis melainkan ciuman ganas dan penuh nafsu hingga bibirnya terasa bengkak.

"Menjeritlah sesukamu, tidak akan ada satupun yang mendengarmu" detik berikutnya Jongin mendadak tuli akan jeritan Kyungsoo, pria di atasnya ini malah merobek seluruh pakaiannya dengan sangat brutal dan kasar hingga tubuhnya kini terekspose sempurna. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Jongin dengan segera melepas pakaiannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menjerit, menangis dan meronta sekuat tenaga. Namun segala usahanya sia-sia, Kim Jongin sudah berhasil merenggut keperawanannya secara paksa dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis. Tak hanya satu kali Jongin melakukannya, tapi tiga kali hingga Kyungsoo pingsan dibuatnya.

**Flashback off**

"Hiks…hiks.." kini isakan itu meluncur keras seiring tubuhnya yang merosot kelantai. Selama ini Kyungsoo selalu bersabar dan berharap segalanya akan menjadi lebih baik, namun cobaan yang dihadapinya kini membuatnya merasa sangat rapuh dan lemah bersamaan.

Kyungsoo hancur.

.

.

"Kyungsoo" lama Kyungsoo terisak di kamar mandi hingga ia mendengar suara seseorang dan menoleh mendapati nenek yang kemarin kini menghampirinya "Biar kubantu membersihkan diri" Kyungsoo hanya menurut tak menyadari wanita paruh baya ini tengah menatapnya nanar.

"Buka kakimu" perintah yeoja paruh baya itu ketika Kyungsoo selesai berpakaian dan membaringkannya kembali diatas ranjang "Ke..kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Aku akan mengobati daerah vitalmu, tenang saja ini salep agar kau tidak terus menerus kesakitan" jelasnya sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Kyungsoo akhirnya menurut, membuka kakinya dengan lutut yang menekuk seperti orang yang akan melahirkan.

"Pasti semalam tuan berbuat sangat kasar kepadamu ya, aku tak habis pikir ternyata ia benar-benar menyentuhmu" Kyungsoo mengernyit tak mengerti "Ma..maksud ajhuma?" sang yeoja paruh baya tu hanya tersenyum.

"Nah, bagus akhirnya kau mau memanggilku ajhuma, aku kepala pelayan disini semua maid pelayan akan memanggilku dengan Nyonya Park karena namaku Park Joongsoo artau Leteuk atau Teukie hhheee" jelasnya.

"Mi..mianhae nyonya saya tidak tahu" ucap Kyungsoo sopan "Tak apa, kau boleh memanggilku sesukamu" tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku budak disini, jadi aku juga harus memanggil anda nyonya sama seperti yang lain" ucapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Budak?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "BAiklah, sebagai kepala pelayan disini tuan memberi kewenangan lebih padaku atas seluruh pelayan dan untukmu, aku ingin kau memanggilku ajhuma karena ini perintah" Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk pasrah "Terimakasih ajhuma" Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Cha..sudah selesai sekarang kau bisa sedikit-sedikit berdiri dan berjalan. Dan sesuai perintah kau harus bekerja mulai hari ini" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pasrah "Tapi sepertinya kau harus istirahat di kamar ini lebih lama lagi" Kyungsoo melotot dan menggeleng kuat.

"Andwae ajhuma, saya akan ikut anda saja dan saya siap bekerja mulai hari ini" Leeteuk hanya tersenyu melihatnya ia mengerti Kyungsoo pasti tak mau berlama-lama dikamar ini.

'Mana mungkin aku mau dikamar ini lebih lama lagi? Bisa-bisa si tuan mesum itu akan mengerjaiku lagi'-batinnya. Setelah itu ia beranjak keluar bersama Leeteuk walaupun harus susah payah berjalan.

Setelah keluar kamar Jongin, Kyungsoo dibawa ke ruang belakang tepatnya dapur, disana Kyungsoo merasa takjub karena dapur yang ada di rumah Jongin sangatlah menarik seluruh perhatian Kyungsoo. Dapurnya begitu indah, mewah dan lengkap tak sperti dirumahnya yang kecil dan seadanya.

"Nah ini kamarmu" Leeteuk menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari keterpesonaannya pada dapur rumah Jongin.

CEKLEK!

Keduanya kini berada didalam kamar yang akan menjadi kamar Kyungsoo, terdapat lemari pakaian, meja rias dan meja belajar namun kyungsoo merasa heran mengapa tak ada ranjang untuknya tidur "Ini kamarmu, dan disudut ada kamar mandinya" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Dan untuk sementara pekerjaanmu adalah 80% mengurus tuan besar dan sisanya mengurus rumah" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung "Maksud ajhuma?".

Leeteuk tersenyum penuh arti "Kau hanya wajib melayani tuan besar, mengurus segala keperluannya, mengurus kamar dan ruang kerjanya, menungguinya pulang, termasuk jika tuan besar menyuruhmu ini dan itu, jujur saja itu yang tuan perintahkan langsung dan jika pekerjaan wajibmu sudah selesai kau bisa membantu maid yang lain"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata yang melebar jujur saja ia sudah tidak mau berurusan dengan tuannya, lebih baik ia seperti maid yang lain dari pada harus berhubungan langsung dengan apa yang berkaitan dengan tuannya apa lagi urusan kamar.

"Kau budak tapi kau sudah dinikahi jadi tuan besar bebas melakukan apapun dan kami termasuk aku tak bisa membantah termasuk jika ia menginginkan…

tubuhmu lagi" mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca, jujur saja ia sungguh trauma dengan apa yang Jongin perbuat padanya.

"Sabarlah, percayalah hidupmu akan berubah jadi lebih baik. Oh iya satu lagi, tuan tidak memberimu seragam cukup kau pakai saja pakaianmu" sang ajhuma mencoba menghibur namun Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Oh iya yang tinggal disini hanya kau, aku dan supir pribadi karena semua maid, koki dan tukang kebun disini akan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing setelah pekerjaannya selesai dan datang pagi hari sebelum tuan besar bangun. Dan untuk ranjangmu sepertinya tidak ada karena tuan besar tidak mengizinkan ada ranjang untuk kamarmu " lagi, Kyungsoo dibuat terkejut.

"Ta..tapi kenapa? Lalu aku harus tidur dimana?" tanyanya dengan mata membola "Entahlah mungkin kau akan tidur bersama tuan besar" Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi "Ku mohon ajhuma pinjami aku kasur lipat saja" mohon Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sarat akan putus asa.

"Huppfff.. baiklah, tapi jangan sampai tuan besar tahu akan hal ini" Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap.

.

.

"Puas dengan apa yang kau lakukan tuan besar?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya yang kini tengah menatap lurus pada namja yang tak lain adalah tuannya sendiri.

"Maksud ajhuma apa?" sang yeoja paruh baya mendelik.

"Gadis itu..Kyungsoo" merasa mengerti sang namja hanya tersenyum singkat "Well, memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Dia budakku ajhuma dan aku bebas melakukan apapun padanya" ucapnya dengan santai.

"Ya, dia memang budakmu terlebih dari itu dia istrimu. Apa kau tega menyebut istrimu budak eoh? Kau memperkosanya Jongin kau tahu apa yang kau perbuat? Mengacak-ngacak seorang gadis yang demi tuhan dia masih lugu. Oh jangan lupakan ia bukan gadis lagi sekarang karena seorang tuan besar telah merenggut paksa kegadisannya" jelas sang Leeteuk dengan sedikit ngotot.

"Apapun yang aku perbuat semua terserah padaku ajhuma" ucapnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"Ya aku tahu itu Jongin, tapi kau harus tahu ia sangat trauma dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Kau tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, kau belum pernah jatuh cinta dengan seorang yeoja dan terlebih lagi kau belum pernah melakukan hubungan ranjang dengan seorang wanita dan sekarang?...

sekarang kau melakukannya dan dengan seorang gadis?" Jongin hanya menyeringai tipis. Ajhuma dihadapannya ini kalau sudah marah atau khawatir pasti hanya harus didengar terlebih dahulu. Itulah yang Jongin hafal dari pribadi yang selalu ia hormati ini, walaupun statusnya hanya kepala pelayan, dan jangan lupa ia yang mengizinkan sang ajhuma untuk memanggil namanya jika sedang berdua seperti saat ini.

"Kau melakukannya tanpa cinta hanya nafsu lelakimu saja yang kau gunakan, dimana otakmu nak? Ck sungguh kau keterlaluan sekarang Jongin" ucapnya final.

"Aku memang tidak mencintainya tapi melihanya meronta seperti kemarin membuatku tertarik untuk mengerjainya. Dan, well sepertinya efek bercinta itu sangat besar ajhuma, tubuhnya bahkan terasa sampai sekarang dan kau tahu sepertinya aku mengnginkannya lagi..dan lagi.." ucapnya terlalu jujur.

"Jongin, hubungan seperti itu akan membuatmu kecanduan, lebih baik hentikan jika kau hanya menyakitinya. Jika kau tak mendengarku kusumpahi kau jatuh cinta padanya" Jongin terkekeh.

"Aku lelaki normal, aku belum merasakan cinta tapi segala hal memungkinkan aku untuk melepas birahi ajhuma, jadi kurasa jika tidak dilampiaskan sepertinya ini akan menyiksa. Tenang saja dia budakku aku yang pantas berbuat apapun padanya oke! Dan satu lagi, jika ajhuma ingin aku melakukannya dengan pelacur diluar sana dan ajhuma-ajhuma yag ada di kasino aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya tanpa Kyungsoo" ancamnya.

"Andwae!" Leeteuk memekik, ia takut jika tuan yang sudah ia anggap keluarga sendiri dan juga selalu baik dan hormat padanya ini menjadi hancur, tapi disisi lain ia tak mau mengorbankan Kyungsoo.

"Hidup ini harus memiih ajhuma. Kau memintaku untuk menikahinya dan aku menurut" ucapnya lagi memprovokasi "Itu karena aku tahu niat jelekmu yang ingin mencoba bermain diranjang dengan seorang wanita" belanya "Tapi aku tak melakukannya" Benar, Jongin memang tak melakukan niat nistanya itu.

Sebenarnya Leeteuk tahu, Jongin tak akan melakukannya namun Jongin telah melepas birahinya satu kali pada Kyungsoo maka ia khawatir Jongin akan tersiksa kedepannya.

"Terserah kau tuan besar, aku sudah memperingatkanmu" ucapnya pasrah, 'Mianhae Kyung'-batinnya merasa bersalah namun ia taka da daya sedikitpun, inilah si keras kepala Jongin yang jika ia tetap mempertahankan keinginannya maka tak akan ada yang bisa melawan.

Jongin tersenyum puas, dan segera melenggang keluar ruang kerjanya meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih terdiam hingga…

"Kyungsoo kemari kau" terdengar Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamarnya 'Oh tidak ini pasti akan lama'-batin Ny. Park.

.

.

"Ughh..ssshhh" lagi Kyungsoo mendesis dan melenguh. "Sakitkah?" tanya Leeteuk dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan pandangan kosong menatapi langit kamar tuan besarnya, ia harus mengangkang seperti kemarin dan Leeteuk harus mengoleskan obat pada bagian tubuhnya "Semalam ia pasti mengasarimu habis-habisan" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi matanya menatap lurus kearah langit-langit kamar. Sementara Leeteuk yang melihatnya hanya terdiam dalam rasa prihatinnya melihat yeoja dihadapannya ini masih meninggalkan jejak air mata yang mongering di pipi.

Walaupun tak dapat mendengar apa yang terjadi semalam, Leeteuk tahu Kyungsoo pasti terus menangis karena perbuatan Jongin padanya.

"Dia mencengkram tangan dan rahangmu juga, Kyung" ucapnya ketika melihat lebam di lengan dan rahang Kyungsoo. "Tuan besar mencengkramnya karena aku menolak saat ia ingin menciumku" jawabnya sarat akan putus asa "Lalu mencengkeram lenganku kuat-kuat karena aku terus berontak" Kyungsoo menolehkan pandangannya pada Leeteuk "Ajhuma, aku tidak bisa berjalan" ucapnya pelan namun dapat terdengar "Iya aku tahu, tapi itu akan hilang mungkin 2 atau 3 hari" Kyungsoo hanya terdiam.

"Apa aku harus tidur disini?" tanyanya "Ya, untuk sementara kau tidurlah disini karena kau dengar sendiri tuan besar tidak akan ada dirumah selama 3 hari ini dan dia memintaku agar kau istirahat dulu jika kau tak bisa berjalan" Kyungsoo mengerut keningnya bingung 'Kenapa tuannya ini jadi sangat baik padanya padahal semalam ia begitu kasar' begitulah pikir Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula ini perintah dan tidak boleh ada yang membantah" Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah. Hidup dengan Kim Jongin membuatnya harus pasrah apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Baiklah sepertinya selama 3 hari aku akan merawatmu dank au akan menjadi majikanku" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah sungguh ia tidak enak dengan ucapan Leeteuk "Ajhuma jangan berkata seperti itu, bagaimana jika kau merawatku seperti putrimu saja?" tawar Kyungsoo.

Leeteuk terperangah sudah sekian lama ia merindukan apa arti anak dalam hidupnya. "Eum..baiklah sayang" ucapnya dengan nada yang tenang namun sarat akan bahagia "Terimakasih ajhuma" ucap Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu, Jongin sudah kembali dari luar kota empat hari yang lalu dan Kyungsoo sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal sekarang karena Jongin tidak atau lebih tepatnya belum menyentuhnya lagi. Jadi sudah terhitung 8 hari Kyungsoo tinggal dirumah Jongin.

PRANG!

"YA! KIM SEHUN MAKAN YANG BENAR!" suara yang sarat akan amarah itu terdengar dari arah ruang makan. Terlihat Jongin dengan nafas naik turun sedang memarahi seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira berusia 2,5 tahunan.

Namun sang anak tidak merespon sedikitpun, ia hanya terdiam sambil memandag lurus objek di depannya. "Dengar, Sehun sudah besar jadi jangan manja seperti ini apa lagi sampai memukul alat makan" Jongin masih dengan nada ngototnya mencoba memberi pengertian pada anak lelaki yang tadi memukul alat makan ketika salah satu maid akan menyuapinya.

Kyungsoo masih bingung dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi hingga ia melihat sang bocah meronta ingin di turunkan dan kemudian ia bocah itu berlari menuju tangga, sepertinya Sehun pergi ke kamar.

"YA! SEHUN!" teriak Jongin namun sang bocah menghiraukannya. Setelah Jongin pergi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengikuti salah satu maid yang sepertinya menyusul Sehun.

.

.

"Tuan muda, ayo kita makan lagi ya!" sang maid mencoba membujuk namun Sehun, anak itu tetap diam tanpa reaksi namun bisa dilihat matanya sarat akan kesedihan. Kyungsoo iba, sungguh hati kecilnya sakit melihat Sehun yang mengalami kesepian diusia yang sangatlah kecil.

PRAK!

Sehun tiba-tiba melempar robot mainannya hingga hancur sang maid hanya bisa diam, sepertinya bingung bagaimana membujuk anak ini. Sehun berlari mengambil krayon dan buku gambarnya lalu mengacuhkan sang maid.

Sang maid hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar, namun belum mencapai pintu ia sudah dikejutkan oleh seseorang "Kyungsoo" panggilnya dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum canggung karena ketahuan mengintip.

"KAu melihatnya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu "Tidak apa-apa, tuan muda memang selalu begitu" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung "Yang di dalam tadi adalah tuan muda Sehun, ia putra tuan besar" mata Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget 'Jongin? punya anak?' ia sungguh tak menyangka, bagaimana Sehun bisa hidup bersama Jongin.

"Tuan muda sudah begitu semenjak tuan besar lebih sibuk mengurus perusahaannya, tuan besar banyak melanggar janji-janjinya pada tuan muda yang akhirnya tuan besar sering marah-marah belakangan ini karena tuan muda selalu mencari perhatian dengan cara apapun tapi nihil, tuan besar masih terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sehingga ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Sehun seperti orang autis yang hanya bisa diam, menangis dan mengamuk tanpa suara padahal ia anak yang cerdas diusianya yng ke 2 kemarin Sehun sudah bisa berbicara lancar dan pandai berhitung dan membaca suku kata namun setelah kejadian itu ia seperti ini. Selalu menonton tv dan akhirnya begini" Kyungsoo mulai faham akan keadaan Sehun. Ternyata disini bukan hanya dirinya yang menderita tapi ada yang lebih menderita yaitu anak itu..

Kim Sehun.

'Sebenarnya siapa Kim Jongin? kenapa kau begitu misterius tuan?'-pikirnya

**TBC/END?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Present**

**~ JOURNEY ~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**Genderswitch**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya ff **

**Rated: M**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Mungkin ini bakalan banyak obrolan dewasanya karena memang hira bikinnya begini kenapa di simpan di rate M karena alasan tadi, ga ada adegan nc, mature yang lain-lain dan juga jangan berharap yang aneh-aneh dan jangan berharap banyak akan hal itu ya :D peace.**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summary: **

"Semuanya bermula ketika sang ibu memutuskan untuk menikah lagi karena merasa Kyungsoo membutuhkan sosok seorang appa dan ia membutuhkan figur suami dalam hidupnya" it's Kaisoo as Main pair

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

"_KAu melihatnya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu "Tidak apa-apa, tuan muda memang selalu begitu" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung "Yang di dalam tadi adalah tuan muda Sehun, ia putra tuan besar" mata Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget 'Jongin? punya anak?' ia sungguh tak menyangka, bagaimana Sehun bisa hidup bersama Jongin._

"_Tuan muda sudah begitu semenjak tuan besar lebih sibuk mengurus perusahaannya, tuan besar banyak melanggar janji-janjinya pada tuan muda yang akhirnya tuan besar sering marah-marah belakangan ini karena tuan muda selalu mencari perhatian dengan cara apapun tapi nihil, tuan besar masih terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sehingga ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Sehun seperti orang autis yang hanya bisa diam, menangis dan mengamuk tanpa suara padahal ia anak yang cerdas diusianya yng ke 2 kemarin Sehun sudah bisa berbicara lancar dan pandai berhitung dan membaca suku kata namun setelah kejadian itu ia seperti ini. Selalu menonton tv dan akhirnya begini" Kyungsoo mulai faham akan keadaan Sehun. Ternyata disini bukan hanya dirinya yang menderita tapi ada yang lebih menderita yaitu anak itu.._

_Kim Sehun._

'_Sebenarnya siapa Kim Jongin? kenapa kau begitu misterius tuan?'-pikirny._

**-JOURNEY CHAPTER 2-**

"Mianhae aegi, appa tahu appa salah tapi appa mohon jangan bersikap seperti ini, appa sangat mencintaimu"

Suara seorang namja tertangkap oleh telinga Kyungsoo saat menuju kamar Jongin, karena penasaran Kyungsoo berbelok dari tujuannya.

Memang sudah seminggu ini Kyungsoo selalu mendengar suara tersebut setiap malam. Memang awalnya dia terkejut bukan main saat mendapati tuan besarnya tengah berada di kamar sang anak dan mengelus kepala seorang bocah laki-laki yang tengah terlelap. Oh, tentu saja terlelap-lihatlah jam dinding Kim Jongin ini sudah pukul 01.00 am KST.

Kyungsoo selalu dibuat terpaku, ia memperhatikan betapa lembutnya seorang Kim Jongin yang kini tengah beralih dari mengelus hingga mengecupi sang bocah di kening dan pipi tirusnya. Jongin yang ia lihat begitu berbeda dengan biasanya, Jongin begitu hangat dan lembut terhadap putranya, dari situ ia bisa melihat bagaimana pria itu sangatlah mencintai putranya Kim Sehun.

'Ya tuhan, apakah benar dia tuan besar?' batin Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dan seminggu itu pula pertanyaan yang sama mendarat diotaknya. Sungguh ia masih tak menyangka jika Jongin sehangat dan sebaik itu dalam mencintai dan menyayangi seseorang.

Jongin yang ia lihat sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang selalu berhadapan dengannya, Jongin yang ia kenal adalah sosok angkuh, dingin, tak terbantah, kasar dan seenaknya. Terbukti ketika Jongin menyetubuhinya, Jongin akan selalu mementingkan kesenangan dan kenikmatannya semata tanpa mau peduli sedikitpun dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang kesakitan, kelelahan bahkan menolak, sungguh Jongin sangatlah tak berperasaan menurut Kyungsoo.

Tapi sekarang?

Dia begitu berbeda.

Kyungsoo tahu, Sehun sangatlah kesepian namun ia belum bisa mendekati Sehun karena tuan besar Kim Jongin yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo sibuk hanya karenanya. Kyungsoo tak bisa sedikitpun membantah apa yang Jongin katakan, karena ia takut… sungguh takut jika ia tak menurut maka Kyungsoo akan disekap di kamarnya dan tak bisa keluar dengan selamat sehari penuh dan itu menyiksa, sangat-sangat menyiksa karena Jongin akan terus membuatnya bergerumul di ranjang, melakukannya dengan sangat kasar dan akan berada di atasnya hingga kemarahan Jongin hilang.

Jongin, akan selalu melampiaskan keinginannya, baik itu hasrat, kesenangan ataupun kemarahannya dengan menyetubuhinya. Ya, walau Kyungsoo akui Jongin tak pernah sekalipun menamparnya namun Kyungsoo tetap takut akan kebuasan Jongin yang akan memaksa dengan mencengkeram kuat-kuat rahang dan pergelangan tangannya hingga daerah itu selalu lebam sesudahnya. kentara sekali pria itu hanya ingin melihatnya tersiksa mengingat Jongin tak punya perasaan cinta padanya.

Jujur Kyungsoo merasa miris melihat bocah malang itu. Sehun selalu menunjukkan ekspresi kesepiannya, namun sepertinya keadaan yang memaksa Sehun harus menerima segalanya di usia yang masih sangat kecil. Ia merasa diabaikan dan diacuhkan, Kyungsoo sangat mengerti Sehun hanya butuh pelukan, belaian, kasih sayang dan perhatian maka bocah itu tak akan seperti ini.

Kyungsoo sadar satu hal, Sehun jauh lebih menderita dibandingkan dirinya. Jika Kyungsoo masih punya Ryowook untuk menghibur hati dan memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang maka Sehun tak punya siapapun karena layaknya anak-anak normal yang lain mereka butuh keluarganya, terutama sosok appa dan eomma. Namun Sehun tak memiliki salah satu, dan sekarang salah satunya kurang memperhatikannya dan membuatnya merasa kehilangan keduanya.

"Aku harus menolongnya" batin Kyungsoo bertekad kuat.

"Mianhe.." lagi..

Bibir tebal Jongin berucap sementara Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan.

"Appa terlalu sibuk sehingga tak bisa menemanimu selama ini, tapi appa punya alasan yang tak bisa appa sampaikan pada Sehun. Appa selalu berusaha agar appa punya waktu sedikitnya untukmu tapi…mungkin untuk sekarang appa hanya bisa begini. Menemanimu saat terlelap, berbincang denganmu saat kau tak bisa mendengarnya. Appa mencintaimu aegi, appa sangat sayang padamu. Mianhe..mianhae.." kata terakhir itu menyudahi sesi penyesalan seorang Kim Jongin, menyisakan nafas teratur sambil memeluk si mungil menuju alam mimpi.

"Sehun putra tuan besar, lalu siapa eomma tuan muda?" lirih Kyungsoo

.

.

"Pagi tuan muda"

Kyungsoo menyapa Sehun yang terbangun karena mendengar tirai kamarnya dibuka. Hari ini Jongin berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali jadi Kyungsoo bisa melancarkan rencananya untuk mendekati Sehun. Ia sudah meminta pada Minah, maid yang selalu menjaga Sehun untuk menyerahkan Sehun padanya dan Minah setuju.

Tak ada jawaban ketika sapaannya ia luncurkan, yang ada Kyungsoo hanya mendapatkan anak itu terdiam dengan pandangan lurusnya. Tak tinggal diam dan kehabisan akal Kyungsoo memberanikan diri duduk di pinggir ranjang Sehun dan tangannya ia gerakan untuk menggenggam lembut tangan mungil bocah itu.

"Tuan muda" tetap tak ada respon, dan tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo memperhatikan piama sang bocah yang bertuliskan hangul "Sehun…" dan sesuatu terjadi.

Bocah dihadapannya itu mendongak memandang wajah Kyungsoo 'Eoh..apa dia ingin di panggil namanya tanpa embel-embel tuan muda?' batinnya.

"Ayo cepat mandi dan sarapan" ajak Kyungsoo namun kini bocah itu tak meresonnya, Sehun hanya melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela. Melihat langit dengan awan biru yang saling berkejaran.

Dari yang Kyungsoo dengar, Sehun tak pernah keluar rumah sedikitpun karena Jongin yang melarang para maid itu membawanya jalan-jalan keluar rumah tanpa pengawasannya "Aku tak mau ia hilang, cukup sekali saja kalian berbuat teledor macam itu" itulah yang di ucapkan Jongin saat Minah bercerita tentang kelalaian salah satu maid yang menjaga Sehun. dan Kyungsoo benar-benar kaget karena Minah bilang maid itu langsung dipecat sesaat Sehun ditemukan.

Dari situ Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin….

.

.

Overprotective.

Mengerti apa yang di pandang Sehun, Kyungsoo mengulas senyum "Jika Sehun mau mandi dan sarapan maka Sehun akan saya temani melihat langit" kembali Kyungsoo berhadapan dengan manik sendu milik Sehun seolah tak percaya dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, ayo mandi" tanpa membuang waktu, Kyungsoo membawa Sehun ke kamar mandi yang didalamnya sudah ia siapkan air hangat dan mainan didalam baknya.

Awalnya Sehun berontak dalam gendongan Kyungsoo, ia sampai harus menahan perih ketika bocah itu mengamuk dan mencakar lengannya namun Kyungsoo berusaha sesabar mungkin menghadapi sang bocah. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil memandikan, mendandaninya rapi dan wangi.

"Tinggal sarapan" ucapnya dan inilah ujian kedua bagi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

PRAKKK!

PRANG!

Sehun menjatuhkan semua makanannya seperti biasa, ia mendorong tempat makannya hingga berserakan dimana-mana sang chef hanya memandang perihatin pada makanan yang sudah susah-susah ia buat.

"Aisshhh.. harus apa lagi yang aku masak hingga tuan muda mau makan?" erangnya frustasi sambil mengacak surainya sendiri. Melihat tingkah frustasi Dongwoon-sang chef Kyungsoo akhirnya mendapatkan ide.

"Biar aku saja yang memasak ajushi" Dongwoon menatap Kyungsoo tak mengerti, namun yang ditatap hanya tersenyum manis. "Biar aku yang memasak untuk tuan muda" Dongwoon sudah hafal Kyungsoo maka ia hanya membiarkan Kyungsoo mengambil alih dapurnya.

Kyungsoo yang tengah menggendong Sehun, kini menempatkan anak itu di kursi "Sehun duduk manis disini nee, saya akan memasakan makanan favourite yang pernah eomma saya buatkan dulu", setelah mengusap surai Sehun, Kyungsoo mulai memasak. Dan benar saja, Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Kyungsoo sambil memainkan mainannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aroma lezat menghinggapi penciuman Sehun. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo tengah membawa semangkuk nasi tim buatannya dengan sayur dan juga daging yang sudah tercampur didalamnya.

"Makan sekarang nde!" Kyungsoo segera menggendong Sehun dan membawanya menjauh dari dapur dan ruang makan.

"KAu mau kemana? Bukankah ruang makan disebelah sana" tunjuk Leeteuk ke belakang Kyungsoo saat berpapasan "Ani, ajhuma aku akan membawa tuan muda ke kebun belakang rumah" ucapnya sambil menunjukan senyum hangatnya.

"Kalau dia mengamuk dan mengacau pekerjaan tukang kebun, kau yang tangung jawab ya" canda Leeteuk "Tentu" jawabnya pasti.

Dan disinilah mereka, Sehun tengah duduk di pangkuannya dan Kyungsoo tengah menyuapinya, Kyungsoo merasa Sehun percaya ucapannya karena benar-benar membawanya keluar melihat langit hingga Sehun makan dengan tenang bersamanya.

'Berhasil' batin Kyungsoo senang.

.

.

Hari pertama Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Sehun mandi dan makan walaupun Sehun terus mengamuk namun anak itu bisa di tenangkan.

.

"Shhhh…ahh.." desahan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Jongin sedang lengan Kyungsoo yang berada di bawahnya masih terus dicengkeram kuat. Seperti biasa air mata yang mengering selalu menjadi temannya ketika Jongin menginginkan tubuhnya juga wajahnya yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup itu hanya menatap kosong kearah samping tanpa mau melihat Jongin.

Setelah melepas penyatuannya dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin merubah posisinya senyaman mungkin dan mulai memeluk Kyungsoo, tapi..

Drrrtttt…Drrrrttt…

Getar ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar kini bergetar lagi membuat tangan si empunya tergerak meraih benda kotak berwarna hitam dengan Chanyol hyung's calling tertera di layarnya membuat Jongin mendengus keras. Sementara Kyungsoo sibuk membenahi letak selimutnya untuk menutupi dadanya.

"YA, hyung" ucapnya di awal.

"….."

"Ya, aku sudah bilang tidak bisa hyung" jawabnya dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"….."

"Kau gila eoh? Satu bulan? tidak" sepertinya suara tolakan mentah-mentah yang diberikan pada orang diseberang telepon sana.

"Aku tidak mau, kau tahu aku sudah merasa bersalah pada Sehun, jangan kau perumit lagi dengan membuatku tinggal sebulan disana" Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan. Ia tahu Jongin sangat dingin dan irit bicara tapi disisi lain ternyata bisa berucap panjang lebar juga.

"Aku akan berada disana dua minggu, aku tidak mau lama-lama meninggalkan anakku" ucapnya lagi.

Entah apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan, ia begitu terenyuh ketika melihat Jongin yang ternyata begitu memikirkan Sehun.

"….."

"Tidak, kau tahu dokter bilang Sehun belum bisa naik pesawat lagi sebelum usianya 4 atau 5 tahun. Aku tak mau melihatnya menderita. Itu menyiksa hyung, kau harusnya mengerti. Aku sudah mengizinkanmu membawa istrimu jadi tak masalah kan. Aku tak menerima penolakan jja aku tutup sekarang".

PIP

Sambungan terputus namun tatapan Kyungsoo pada Jongin belum terputus tanpa yeoja itu sadari. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin yang kini sudah memberi tatapan dingin andalannya pada Kyungsoo. Walaupun yeoja itu sempat gelagapan, ia akhirnya hanya bisa menggeleng sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, kau tidurlah besok aku harus bangun jam.5 pagi karena aku harus terbang ke Jepang pagi-pagi sekali jangan lupa siapkan keperluanku selama dua minggu".

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam "Hei mengangguklah jika kau mengerti" dan Kyungsoopun menganggukan kepalanya, Jongin tersenyum tipis kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk Kyungsoo, lagi.

Dirasa Jongin sudah terlelap, Kyungsoo sedikit menggeser tubuhnya perlahan agar ia bisa lepas dan pergi tidur dengan nyaman di kamarnya. Ya….walaupun hanya beralas kasur lipat saja itu lebih baik dari pada di kamar tuannya yang tak jarang setiap tengah malam akan terbangun karena meminta dilayani kembali walau Kyungsoo sudah lelah.

"Jangan beranjak sedikitpun atau kubuat kau mengangkang sampai pagi" Kyungsoo berjengit, ia ingin sekali memukul kepala tuan besarya hinga mati tapi ia tak tega jika Sehun harus menjadi yatim-piatu secepat itu, ternyata Jongin belum tidur dan akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menuruti tuannya.

"Ap-apa t-tuan akan sarapan dulu?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati "Maksudmu?" Kai bertanya masih dengan mata yang terpejam "Ta-tadi tuan akan berangkat pagi sekali besok dan..".

"Ya, kau bodoh atau apa? Aku tak mungkin sarapan jika chefku saja baru datang jam.6" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Akan kusiapkan jika tuan berkenan" Jongin membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam "Sepertinya kau senang sekali aku pergi, sampai berbaik hati membuatkanku sarapan" ucapnya sambil menyeringai sementara Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat "A-ani ha-hanya saja, tuan terlihat begitu sibuk jadi…".

"Baiklah, tak masalah buatku" Jongin makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo "Tak peduli apapun alasanmu, aku akan memastikan kau selalu berada didekatku ketika aku kembali. Jadi bersiaplah memuaskanku" Jongin berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo yang tubuhnya sudah menegang sempurna karena ucapannya.

Entah Jongin sudah kecanduan bercinta dengan Kyungsoo atau apa karena setiap selesai melakukan'nya sekarang Jongin lebih sering menginginkan Kyungsoo berada didekatnya hingga ia terlelap.

.

.

.

Sepuluh hari berlalu semenjak Jongin berangkat ke jepang, Kyungsoo benar-benar harus bangun sangat pagi untuk menyiapkan keperluan Jongin seperti pakaian, obat, keperluan mandi hingga tak lupa membuatkannya sarapan.

Dan Jongin tak banyak komentar dan protes akan makanan sederhana yang Kyungsoo buat. Dan selama sepuluh hari itu pula Kyungsoo selalu berusaha mendekati Sehun.

Sehun sudah tak akan memberontak lagi ketika Kyungsoo mememandikannya seperti sebelumnya, Sehun bisa makan dengan teratur dan tak menjatuhkan alat makan serta makanannya jika Kyungsoo yang memasak, dan sejak saat itu Kyungsoo lah yang selalu memasak berbagai macam makanan untuk Sehun dari mulai makanan pokok hingga makanan ringan untuk camilan tak ada satupun yang Sehun lewatkan.

Sehun sudah bisa melakukan skinship dengan Kyungsoo, dan dari yang Kyungsoo fahami Sehun akan menggenggam erat tangannya ketika ia tak ingin di tinggalkan. Seperti di satu malam tepat seminggu yang lalu, setelah Kyungsoo memberikan susu coklat hangat pada Sehun.

Flash back on

"Cha sekarang tidurlah, jaljjayo Sehun" ucapnya sambil mengelus surai lembut sang bocah sekilas sambil membawa gelas Sehun yang sudah habis isinya.

GREP!

Kyungsoo merasakan genggaman kuat pada tangannya, dan ternyata Sehun sudah merubah posisi menjadi duduk "Eoh, ada apa?" Sehun masih diam dan Kyungsoo memutuskan duduk kembali "Sehunie ingin apa eum?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengusap kedua tangan Sehun yang menggenggam erat tangannya dengan pandangan mengarah pada rak buku.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Mau dibacakan cerita?" ketika Sehun menatapnya Kyungsoo akan mendapat kode dan itu artinya 'Ya'.

"Baiklah, mau cerita apa?" Sehun beringsut dan berlari memilih buku cerita yang ia inginkan dan membawa salah satunya pada Kyungsoo "Eoh? Pororo? baiklah" kini Sehun bersandar di dada Kyungsoo sementara Kyungsoo bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Dan akhirnya, pororo dan kawan-kawan makan popcorn buatan lufi bersama-sama" Kyungsoo menutup ceritanya dan tersenyum mendapati wajah Sehun yang terlelap dengan damai. "Jaljjayo Huna" ucapnya lembut sambil menguap kecil dan tanpa sadar Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menyusul Sehun kealam mimpi.

Jadilah mereka tidur dengan Kyungsoo yang memeluk si mungil Sehun yang sedari tadi kepalanya bertengger manis didadanya.

Tanpa ia sadari simungil mengulas senyum untuk pertama kalinya saat terpejam.

Mungkin mimpi Sehun terlalu indah dan menyenangkan.

Flash back off.

Dan sejak saat itu pula, Kyungsoo akan selalu bercerita dengan buku-buku dongeng yang ada di kamar Sehun dan tak jarang ia terlelap bersama Sehun.

Dan sekarang Sehun mulai sedikit membuka hati dan percaya pada Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo selalu memenuhi janjinya untuk bisa melihat langit secara langsung.

Namun satu hal yang belum berubah….

Sehun tetaplah anak yang selalu diam tanpa ekspresi yang membingkai wajahnya, bocah itu masih lah sama..

Tak pernah tersenyum bahkan merengek layaknya anak kecil pada umumnyapun tidak.

Dan sekarang..

Mereka berada di kebun belakang rumah Jongin yang luas, Kyungsoo baru selesai menyuapi Sehun. Ia menautkan alisnya bingung, biasanya Sehun akan melihat langit jika sedang makan namun hari ini pandangan Sehun mengarah pada hal yang lain dan Kyungsoo masih belum mememahami arti pandangan Sehun hingga samar-samar ia melihat sesuatu berwarna biru dengan bentuk menyerupai sendok namun ukurannya lebih besar.

Ya, itu sekop kecil.

Merasa yakin dengan pandangannya Kyungsoo mencoba bertanya pada Sehun "Sehun ingin berkebun?" dan pertanyaannya berhasil menarik atensi bocah berwajah datar itu. "Ayo kita berkebun sayang!" ajaknya sambil menurunkan Sehun dari gazebo.

"Ini, pakai ini ya" Sehun pun menerimanya "Ya, kau ingin dimarahi tuan besar eoh?" Lee ajushi, sang tukang kebun memperingatkan "Ani ajushi, cukup tunjukan bagaimana caranya maka kami akan mencobanya sebaik mungkin" Lee ajushi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo yang membawa tuan mudanya main kotor-kotoran di kebun.

"Andwae! Aku tak mau tuan besar marah karena tuan muda jadi kotor" ucapnya dengan nada ngotot "Kalau kotor kan bisa mandi ajushi" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "Lagi pula ini keinginan tuan muda" namun Lee ajushi masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Shireo!" tolaknya "Baiklah kalau ajushi tidak mau, aku akan membiarkan tuan muda disini dan tak mau membujuknya masuk" Lee ajushi melotot sungguh ia tak mau kalau tuan mudanya ini sampai buruk suasana hatinya. Bisa di pastikan jika Sehun bad mood, semua akan kacau. Sehun akan mengacak-ngacak apapun yang ia lihat tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"Hupfff..baiklah" dengan lesu ia mengajarkan bagaimana cara berkebun pada Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Dan hal menakjubkan kembali terjadi Sehun diam dan mencoba menanam bunga dengan baik. Kyungsoo tersenyum "Ia hanya ingin mencoba ajushi" ucap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihat Lee ajushi hanya memandang Sehun dengan wajah bodohnya.

Dan matanya makin membulat ketika Sehun berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan menarik tangannya. Kyungsoo mengerti dan mulai kembali berkebun dengan Sehun 'Yeoja itu ternyata mengerti maksud tuan muda yang introvert itu. Semoga tuan muda bisa menjadi lebih baik dengan keberadaannya' batinnya, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cukup terik dan sudah hampir dua minggu semenjak kepergian Jongin dan bisa dipastikan Jongin akan pulang tiga hari lagi. Jujur saja hari ini ia teringat pertanyaan nya yang sudah lama masih tak terjawab. Kyungsoo terus menjemur sambil melamun tanpa tahu jika sesosok mungil tengah menatapnya.

Itu..

"Tuan muda" suara seorang yeoja menyeret Kyungsoo kembali ke alam sadarnya dan sesegera mungkin menmfokuskan pandangannya dengan arah suara.

..Sehun

Disana tengah berdiri Sehun dan Leeteuk yang tengah memegang pundak sang bocah.

"Eoh...T..tuan muda?" ucap Kyungsoo terbata, namun bukannya menyapa Sehun segera berbalik dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya-sepertinya menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" Leeteuk bertanya. "Tidak tahu ajhuma, sepertinya Sehun butuh sesuatu" Leeteuk mengangguk "Pergilah, biar aku yang bereskan ini, dia pasti membutuhkan sesuatu mengingat selama 11 hari ini dia selalu bergantung padamu" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Leeteuk yang di balas dengan senyuman meneduhkan.

.

.

"Sehunie , waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sekarang berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun yang sedang berdiri menatap jendela samping kamarnya.

"Sehunie ingin main di luar?" tanya Kyungsoo mencoba menerka ketika tatapan Sehun yang tak lepas dari luar yang kini tengah memperlihatkan seorang yeoja yang tengah bermain lempar bola dengan bahagianya persama putra kecilnya yang mungkin sedikit lebih besar dari Sehun.

"Ayo kita main" bujuk Kyungsoo namun Sehun masih tak merespon apapun.

Hening beberapa saat hingga Kyungsoo berinisiatif meraih pipi bocah itu yang kini mulai sedikit gembil. "Sehunie ingin apa eum?" tanya Kyungsoo yang akhirnya mempertemukan maniknya dengan manik bening milik Sehun.

"M..mmm..mma" Kyungsoo terkejut. Setelah sekian lama –menurutnya- ia bisa mendengar suara khas tersebut mengucapkan sebuah kata pendek, sungguh ia benar-benar merasa takjub dan bahagia sekarang. Tapi…tunggu..apa katanya tadi?

"Hmm? Sehunie bilang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Tess..

Tess..

Bukan jawaban yang Kyungsoo dapat melainkan tetesan yang menitik pada tangannya. Ya, mata Sehun sudah basah sekarang.

"Mma..mma.." Kyungsoo tak dapat menyembunyikan betapa sakit hatinya ketika ia mulai sadar, sedari tadi Sehun menatapi kedua ibu dan anak yang tengah bermain itu.

"Eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo agak bergetar karena kini matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan sedikit lagi air itu pasti menetes dari pelupuknya.

"Mma..eom..mma.." Sehun bergumam mencoba menyamai Kyungsoo. Kini Kyungsoo terisak sambil menutup mulutnya. Sungguh bocah dihadapannya sekarang sangat menyedihkan. Merindukan seseorang yang mungkin tak pernah ia lihat barang sedikitpun.

"Mma…" Kyungsoo yang tak tahan langsung saja membawa bocah kecil itu dalam dekapannya yang erat "Iya sayang, iya" Kyungsoo tak tahu harus menjawab apa jadi hanya itu yang dia katakan sembari mengusap punggung mungil nan rapuh milik Sehun.

"Mma..".

Begitulah Sehun terus berucap. Membuat Kyungsoo makin serba salah dibuatnya, ia ingin mengatakan iya aku eommamu mulai sekarang tapi ia takut Jongin akan marah besar dan tidak terima jika Sehun memanggilnya eomma. Sementara hatinya miris, ia tahu sedari tadi Sehun menggumamkan kata itu hanyalah untuk memanggilnya seorang.

Semua yang diinginkan bocah itu Kyungsoo sangat mengerti. Karena ia terus menatap maniknya ketika menyebut kata itu. "Sabar ya sayang" Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan. Hingga Sehun yang terus menggumam dan menangis tertidur dalam peluknya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama menangis.

.

.

.

"Kyung" Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak ketika Leeteuk memanggilnya saat akan menutup pintu kamar Sehun "Boleh kita bicara?" Kyungsoo mengernyit heran "Ada apa ajhuma? Sepertinya serus sekali" Leeteuk mengangguk.

"iya, kau benar ini benar-benar serius".

Dan berakhirlah mereka kini duduk di ruang keluarga lantai dua kediaman Jongin, karena takut jiak Sehun bangun ia akan mudah menemukan Kyungsoo.

TREK!

Kyungsoo meletakan dua mug berisi cokelat hangat. Malam ini terasa dingin karena angina bertiup kencang "Aku melihatnya" Leeteuk membuka suara "Aku melihat kalian di kamar tadi siang" oh Kyungsoo mengerti. Leeteuk sedang membicarakannya dan Sehun.

"Aku sangat bahagia ketika ia mau berbicara walau hanya sepatah kata…

Tapi aku begitu tertusuk ketika ia menyuarakan kata yang sama tiada hentinya".

TES!

Setetes air mata mulai jatuh dari mata yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Sehun, tak pernah melihat wajah eommanya sejak ia masih merah" Kyungsoo sontak membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu lebih lebar. Sungguh ia tak menyangka Sehun semalang itu.

"Eommanya, Sohee meninggal tepat beberapa saat setelah Sehun keluar dari rahimnya dan sedang dibersihkan waktu itu" Kyungsoo mencoba mendengarkan lebih baik lagi walaupun perasaanya benar-benar kalut akan Sehun.

"Eommanya meninggal karena ia memaksa ingin melahirkan Sehun untuk menunjukkan baktinya pada sang suami yang begitu menginginkan keturunan".

"Ba-bagaimana rupa eomma Sehun?" Leeteuk menoleh "Eomma Sehun sangatlah cantik. Dia adik kembar dari Minseok istri Jongdae yang merupakan sepupu Jongin" jelas Leeteuk.

"Ja..jadi tuan besar dan sepupunya menikahi kakak beradik?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"HA? Maksudmu Minseok dengan Jongdae dan Jongin dengan Sohee, begitu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk Leeteuk terkekeh membuat Kyungsoo makin bingung.

"Kenapa ajhuma malah tertawa?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil emmpoutkan bibirnya, sedikit kecewa-mungkin.

"Kau ini, bagaimana Jongin menikah kalau kau yeoja yang membuatnya tidak perjaka lagi?" Kyungsoo kini bukan hanya membualatkan matanya. Ia pun juga dibuat menganga karena pernyataan Leeteuk yang barusan.

"Hahahahahahaha.. kau ini lucu dengan wajah begitu. terlihat sekali seperti orang bodoh" canda Leeteuk mengembalikan Kyungsoo pada kesadarannya.

"Ajhuma jangan bercanda, mana mungkin Sehun lahir kalau tuan besar tak ikut serta didalamnya" Leeteuk mengangguk sambil mengusap sudut matanya yang berair karena melihat ekspresi keterkejutan Kyungsoo yang sangat bodoh menurutnya.

"Memang sih Jongin ada andil dan andilnya lah yang paling besar" Kyungsoo mulai tenang dan kembali mendengarkan.

"Tapi, kata-kataku tadi itu semua sungguh kenyataan Kyung. Jongin tidak perjaka lagi itu semua karena kau" Kyungsoo masih diam mencoba mengacuhkan ucapan Leeteuk barusan "Karena appa Sehun sudah meninggal karena dibunuh".

DEG..

DEG..

DEG..

Kini Kyungsoo mulai pusing dibuat Kim Jongin karena begitu misteriusnya.

"Hentikan saja ajhuma, ini membuatku pusing" potongnya.

"Dengar dan diamlah" Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Dulu, Jongin punya sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara sendiri karena mereka selalu menanggung segalanya bersama. Hidup dari latar belakang keluarga yang acak-acakan semenjak appa mereka memutuskan menikah lagi dan ternyata sang eomma baru hanya menginginkan harta saja. Jongin dan Sehun yang memang sudah tumbuh bersama sejak SD memutuskan membangun cita-cita besar mereka bermodalkan perusahaan milik almarhum eomma mereka. Hingga mereka dengan suksesnya meraih impian diusia muda 20 tahun. Ketika itu, Jongin memutuskan untuk lebih memperbesar perusahaannya sedangkan Sehun. Ia jatuh cinta pada Kim Sohee adik kembar Minseok yang tak sengaja bertemu saat pernikahan Jongdae, dua bulan perkenalan mereka akhirnya memutuskan menikah".

Leeteuk menengok kearah Kyungsoo memastika yeoja itu masih mendengarkan, dan ternyata memang Kyungsoo masih mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Sehun menikah dengan Sohee dan dua bulan setelahnya Sohee dinyatakan hamil. Betapa senangnya mereka sampai Jongin pulang dengan segera dari Jerman ketika mendengar berita itu untuk mengikuti pesta menyambut si bayi. Untuk sementara semuanya baik-baik saja hingga..ketika Sohee mengandung 8 bulan Sehun meninggal dalam pembunuhan tragis. Sehun dan Sohee dirampok dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah Jongdae. Sehun disiksa habis-habisan karena orang yang menyerangnya cukup banyak semnetara ia harus melindungi Sohee".

DEG

Jantung Kyungsoo terasa dicubit. Sohee begitu beruntung memiliki suami seperti Oh Sehun berbeda jauh dengan dirinya yang hanyalah seorang budak, pikirnya.

"Sehun yang saat itu terus melindungi sang istri. Dan beruntungya Sohee wanita yang cerdas, tanpa mereka sadari sedari perampok itu menyuruh mereka berdua keluar, nomor Jongin lah yang ia hubungi. Namun na'as Jongin datang disaat semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sehun meninggal ditempat dan Sohee tengah menjerit-jerit karena bayi dalam kandungan yang akan keluar. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin membawa Sohee ke rumah sakit sementara bawahannya mengurus mayat Sehun"

Kini pipi Kyungsoo mulai dialiri sungai kecil. Ya, ia menangis.

"Saat Sohee berjuang melahirkan, Jongin berteriak-teriak frustasi karena Sehun meninggal begitu saja, ia merasa jika dirinya terlambat datang. Tapi untunglah Minseok datang dan menenangkannya. Setelah tiga jam dokter akhirnya keluar dan meminta Jongin masuk. Tanpa basa-basi Jongin masuk kedalam dan disitulah Sohee meemohon pada Jongin untuk memberi nama putra mereka dengan….

.

.

.

Kim Sehun".

DEG..

DEG..

DEG..

Bagai petir menyambar di malam yang penuh bintang. Kyungsoo baru mengetahui, Sehun bukanlah darah daging Kim Jongin. melainkan seorang anak yatim piatu yang tanpa sekalipun pernah melihat rupa appa dan eommanya.

"Hiks..hiks.." Kyungsoo terisak keras.

"YA! Kenapa kau malah menangis eoh?" Leeteuk segera memeluk Kyungsoo "Sudah jangan menangis, aku belum selesai bercerita" terangnya dan Kyungsoo berusaha menahan rasa sedihnya.

Flash back on

"Tolong jaga dia, hanya kau yang bisa menjadi appanya. Sehun, sangat menginginkan bayi ini lahir dan kuat seperti dirinya. Aku percayakan dia padamu Jongin" Jongin mengangguk.

"Mulai detik ini dia sah anakku. Kim Sehun" Sohee tersenyum bahagia di detik-detik lemahnya. Ia sungguh bahagia memiliki suami seperti Sehun dan saudara seperti Jongin.

"Jeongmal gomawo Jongin-ah, Sehun pasti tersenyum disana. Mianhae aku menyusahkanmu" Jongin menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali" jawabnya yakin.

"Hidupmu pasti selalu diberkahi" setelah mengucapkan itu, detak jantung Sohee sudah tak kembali lagi.

Flash back off

"Detik itu Sohee pergi meninggalkan bayi mungilnya di tangan Jongin dengan senyum bahagia" Leeteuk mengakhiri ceritanya namun ketika ia memandang Kyungsoo yang mengerjap lucu, ia jadi tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya.

"Akh..ajhuma sakit" rengeknya.

"Suruh siapa kau melamun bagai orang tak percaya. Ceritaku itu sungguhan Kyungsoo" Leeteuk sedikit ngotot.

"Aku tidak percaya tuan besar sebaik itu" kini mata Leeteuk berubah sendu "Jongin…dia…."

**TBC**

**Anyeong! Hai..hai.. hira dateng lagi nih dengan lanjutan Jorney'nya. Untuk chap ini sama chap depan sepertinya akan berpusat sama Sehun dan Kyungsoo dulu serta sedikit-demi sedikit terbukanya rahasia Jongin. **

**Ngomong-ngomong masih ada ga ya yang nunggu karyaku hheee.. yah hira harap sih masih ada hhhee.. mianhae kalo hira lama banget updateya, hira beneran sibuk and ni ffn susah banget dibuka. Terima kasih atas respon chingu semua. Hira sangat senang ff ini mendapatkan respon yang baik hhheee. Mian kalau makin gaje and puanjang banget ceritanya.**

**Untuk ff hira yang 'SEMUA BISA DIPERBAIKI SAYANG' dan 'A Gift to Me'hira lagi proses hhheee karena pengetikan yang membutuhkan waktu sementara waktunya itu belum nemu banyak jadi belum sempurna *alasan #plak tapi ini sungguh. Sekali lagi gamsahamnida untuk chingu semua :D** *Bow** mian hira belum bisa bales review kalian hira beneran udah gak sabar pengen post ini cerita dari pada diem di laptop mulu. **

**See you in the next chapter**

**Pai..pai..**

**Man kalau hira belum bisa menyebutkan nama chingu semua satu per satu seperti biasa tapi hira sangatlah berterima kasih atas review, fav dan follownya ya.**

**:D**


End file.
